Shugo Chara 2!
by Usui midori
Summary: Ikuto is overseas while Amu is dating the unworthy Tadase! what would happen when Ikuto returnes back from his trip? Read to find out! Chapter 3 is up! sorry for the late update!:P
1. A Heartache

Hi, this is my first fanfic! hope you like it! Oh and special thanks to hitomijunko, Hoshi Kusumi and Felicia! thanks for giving me ideas and helping me to edit!:P

**-CHAPTER 1, Heartache-**

* * *

_-Flashback-_

_"Ikuto…are you coming back…?"_

_"…Maybe…It really depends, Amu."_

_"Promise me… That… that…you would…"_

_"-Chuckle-… I promise…"_

_-End of flashback-_

* * *

Five years had passed since then. Ikuto had left Japan to settle certain issues and hadn't come back since then. Hinamori Amu was now a beautiful sixteen year old with a cool and spicy attitude to match. She was the most popular girl in Seiko High School to an extent that she got stalked home almost every single day after school. She also learnt Aikido, a form of martial art and was invincible.

To the boys in the student body's disappointment, she was already attached to an unworthy person, Hotori Tadase, who was nicknamed TadaGAY. He became the most popular guy after Ikuto left Japan.

Tadase gained popularity through his "cuteness". As many people believed that the characters 'cool & spicy' and 'cute' did not match, they found that Tadase did not suit Amu at all and in fact it ruined her image.

"Look! They're together again!"

"What a bad match! Amu would look so much better with me!"

"Same with me, but I pick Tadase!"

Hushed comments were made as Amu and Tadase elegantly walked down the school corridor, holding hands.

"Ignore them Tadase, they're just jealous." Amu said out loudly, resisting herself from punching them. To remain as her cool and spicy self known to many, instead of causing trouble, she just stopped walking and glared at them. To her disgust, they started to get excited.

"O-M-G! Did you see that? Amu senpai's eyes met mine! I KNEW IT! We were destined to be together~!" One of them exclaimed, causing Amu to roll her eyes.

Amu looked into Tadase's eyes.

"You do know that I like you right? Don't worry, I will protect you no matter what!" Amu exclaimed.

-Blush, blush, blush, blush, blush, blush, blush-

Amu and Tadase's faces turned so red that even a tomato couldn't be compared to them. Tadase looked away and nodded, but secretly smiled broadly to himself behind his fringe.

Amu knowing Tadase so well, smiled to herself. Yet, strangely, after saying that, her heart started to ache, like as though something was clutching onto her heart. They walked silently side by side, both looking away from each other until they finally reached Amu's house.

"Well… I guess this is it…" Tadase looked down as he said that.

"Ah… Yeah, thanks for walking-"

Before Amu could continue. "FLING!" the door of her house flew open.

"**AMU-CHAN**~! You brought your boyfriend? Come! Come in, let's all have dinner together!" Amu's mother exclaimed.

"**WHAT**? Amu-chi has a **BOYFRIEND**?" Amu's father cried as he ran through the door. Before they knew it, Amu's father grew mushrooms on his head as he crouched in a corner murmuring to himself. Embarrassed, Amu snatched her hand from Tadase's grasp and looked away with her bangs hanging down.

Shocked, Tadase jerked up. Realizing that Amu was turning red, he smiled slightly and accepted her mom's invitation. Mrs. Hinamori put her arm over Tadase and walked him into the house, talking about random topics; leaving Amu outside. Amu straightened up and looked up at the starry sky. She somehow did not like the fact that Tadase was in her house, though this had happened before. She had no idea why. Her eyes strayed to a room from the second floor of the house. It was her room. She thought she felt a pair of eyes staring at her coming from that direction. Ignoring it, she walked slowly, yet elegantly into her house as her heart ached once more…

* * *

Pls review! Thank you for taking your time to read it!:)


	2. Back!

Hi eveyone! Sorry for not uploading sooner, was working on chapter 5... well, i hope you would like it!

* * *

-Chapter 2: Back!-

* * *

"Oh… umm… Thank you…" Tadase forced a smile.

"No problem, eat more!" Mrs. Hinamori said while piling food onto Tadase's plate. His plate was so filled with food that it was as tall as he was.

"Whoa! Okasan, what are you doing?" Amu yelled, as she entered the dining room.

"…" No reply.

"Hey! don't ignore me!" Amu yelled again.

"Oh, welcome home, Amu-Chan! Come and eat your dinner, it's getting cold." Mrs. Hinamori said, while looking intensely at Tadase, who was 'happily' eating his food. Amu slapped her forehead and walked over to the dining table, slopping onto the dining chair gracefully. Throughout the whole dinner, Amu and Tadase did not speak a word, unlike Mrs. Hinamori who talked non-stop.

"Ah! I forgot! ~AMI~! Dinner is ready!" Mrs. Hinamori shouted across the room. "oops… forgot that Ami was sleeping in her room… oh well, I guess I'll have to heat it up again…" She mumbled.

Footsteps were heard above them, and soon, at the bottom of the stairs stood the then years old Ami, Amu's younger sister. She looked more like Amu only that she has brown hair and rosy cheeks.

"I am HUNGRY!" Ami screamed. Realizing that tadase onii-chan was there, her eyes sparkled.

"Tadase onii-chan! Play with me again please!" Ami squealed as she ran to and hugged Tadase.

"Ami! Stop being so childish!" Amu scolded. Ami just glared at Amu and pouted. Then, she looked at Tadase with her super adorable puppy eyes that no one could resist.

"It's okay Amu, but Ami, its getting late. Next time okay?" Tadase warmly said to the pouting Ami.

"Humph, fine." Ami pouted as she slopped down on the dining chair. Just then, Mrs Hinamori entered the dining room and gave Ami her dinner.

"Okay, I got to go. My parents maybe worried. Thank you for the food." Tadase announced as he got up from his seat.

"Oh, so soon? Alright then, byes!" Mrs. Hinamori said.

"Haf a safe trup buck hum! Ami said wile gobbling down her food. Tadase walked out of the house waving good bye followed by Amu. "She meant have a safe trip back home. Sorry for all of that… umm… my family can be a bit-"

~KISS~

Tadase kissed her.

"…"

"…Goodnight Amu…" Tadase said blushing, while walking away. By the time Amu came to her senses, Tadase had already disappeared into the night. Amu raised her hand and touched her cheek. Strangely, instead of blushing or turning red, she felt irritated. The reason for that, she didn't know.

Amu, wanting to return home, turned only to see three faces blocking her view. They were none other than her family members. Mrs. Hinamori and Ami were grinning broadly with twinkling eyes at Amu, while Mr. Hinamori was pouring like a waterfall. As she walked back to the house, she felt three pairs of eyes watching her closely, so she ran all the way back to her room and slammed the door.

"Phew… that was freaky…" Amu thought aloud.

She walked to the bathroom and went to take her bath, trying her best to scrub away Tadase's kiss, followed by her brushing of teeth.

"Ah! So much better!" Amu exclaimed as she stretched.

Amu flopped onto the bed and shut her eyes.

Suddenly, her eye lids flew open. She jumped out of bed and cautiously reached for the blanket. She counted on two three in her head and, "flap, flip, flop!" the blanket was pulled off the bed. Her eyes widened as she saw the uncomfortable "object" on her bed.

"Yo, missed me?"

* * *

Special thanks to Hitomi Junko, Hoshi Kusumi and bananabarspin96!

Gonna upload sooner than you think. So, please review!

Thanks! XD


	3. Goodnight!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Shugo Chara!**

Special thanks to Hitomi Junko, Hoshi Kusumi, Bananabarspin96 and all those who read and reviewed my chapters! Without you guys, this story would not be a success!:)

* * *

-Chapter 3: goodnight-

* * *

"Yo, missed me?"

"IKUTO?" Amu exclaimed.

"… Pft… WAHAHAHA!" Ikuto laughed, rolling on the bed.

"WHAT?" Amu exclaimed, on the verge of tears. She could no longer control herself. Tears of mixed emotions started to fall gently and continuously down her soft rosy cheeks.

"You missed me didn't you?" Ikuto whispered into her ears. Embarrassed, Amu quickly moved away and softly said, "Baka… Of course not!"

"Amu, is everything okay? " A faint voice was heard coming from the corridor.

"Yikes! Hide in the closet! Okasan is coming." Amu whispered to Ikuto while pushing him in to the closet. She wiped her tears with the back of her hand, took out her hand phone and pretended to talk to her friend, Utau. The door clicked open and her mother's head popped out.

"Utau, you gotta be kidding! No way!" Amu acted.

"Oh sorry… Anyway, good night." Mrs. Hinamori said as she shut the door behind her. When footsteps were no longer heard, Amu slumped down onto the floor and heaved a sigh of relief.

"You can come out now." Amu said. The closet door slowly got pushed open as a smiling Ikuto came out and approached Amu. He was about to squat next to Amu when she said, "How nostalgic… We did this many times before right?" She looked up at Ikuto with a dazzling smile. Ikuto chuckled and replied a "Yeah…" as he sat down next to her.

"…You know, you haven't changed a bit. The only thing that is different about you is that you hair is slightly longer." Ikuto concluded.

"You too." Amu replied smiling to herself.

Though, both of them know what they said was not the exact truth. Both of them knew that the other had grown taller and hotter.

After a moment of silence, Amu suddenly remembered something… "By the way, what are you doing in my room?" she demanded.

"Oh… I thought you had forgotten about it… " Ikuto sighed. He explained that he came back for school. He wanted to finish his studies in order to get a proper job before flying off again. He also added that he had no place to sleep. And as Amu's window was wide open, he decided to make use of this opportunity and make it into his sleeping spot.

Hearing this, Amu wanted to strike him down with her fist, but for some reason, her temper cooled and felt relief. She sighed and had no choice but to give in as she knows very well that he would not listen to her even if she tried to kick him out.

"…Fine then… But on one condition. You have to sleep on the floor." Amu said.

"… Fine… meanie…" Sulked Ikuto.

Victorious, Amu smiled and climbed onto her bed. Ikuto on the other hand grabbed a small cushion and an extra blanket. He laid it down next to Amu's bed and fell back onto it.

**-Amu's room: 11.30p.m.-**

Amu's soft and deep breaths were heard. She had already fallen into a deep slumber. Ikuto knew Amu talked in her sleep. Curious, he decided to stay awake for few hours in order to hear what she is going to say. Few minutes had passed. A soft whisper was heard.

" Tadase… No… " Amu groaned. Hearing Tadase's naame only, disappointed, Ikuto rolled over and tried to sleep. But he was woken up by Amu's voice. "Ikuto… Don't…go… Ikuto…" Amu's voice was muffled by her rolling over. Shocked but glad having heard his name, he guessed in his mind what she was dreaming about. Suddenly, Amu's slender hand appeared from under the blanket. Spotting it, Ikuto raised his hand and took her hand in his.

That night, both of them slept hand in hand peacefully…

* * *

Sorry for the super late update! I have been very busy lately!. PLEASE REVIEW!XD


	4. Wavering Feelings

Hi Everyone! Sorry for Uploading super late! Had exams!

Thank you all out there who reads my stories!

* * *

**Disclaimer: i DO NOT own shugo chara!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Wavering feelings

* * *

_-Amu's room: 8 am, Saturday-_

"Ring, Ring!" Amu, not wanting to get up from her warm bed, lazily reached for her alarm clock and switched it off. The morning sun shone on her fair skin and soon, her slender hand retreated back into the blanket and pulled the blanket over her face. As she faced her back to the sun, her hands touched something warm. Curious, Amu unconsciously grabbed it…

"KYAAAAA!" Amu screamed and fell off the bed. "Tok…" Her head landed on the floor. Shuffling sounds were heard on the bed. "-yawn- wow… that sounded rather hollow." Ikuto commented as he got off the bed to lend a hand.

"WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING ON MY BED?" Amu seethed, rejecting his help.

"Just felt like it, and it was cold last night…" Ikuto coolly stated. Amu glared at him and rolled her eyes.

Suddenly, Amu's phone rang. Both Amu and Ikuto turned their head at the exact timing and stared silently at the phone. Amu heaved a sigh of relief and picked it up.

"Hello, Amu speaking."

"Ah! Amu, umm… this is Tadase. Umm… I was wondering if u would want to go out with me today… umm… since today is a weekend… ah! Of course that is if you are free…" Tadase asked timidly. Amu unconsciously looked up at Ikuto, who was giving her a nonchalant look at the side of her bed. Irritated, Amu looked away and shouted into the phone.

"Sure! I'm SUPER free today, what time should we meet?"

"Eh… Ah, wait at your house. I will pick u up. I'll reach there in about thirty min-"Amu hanged up the phone and glared at Ikuto.

"I'm going on a date. Don't you dare disturb me! Stay here and DO NOT move! Parents are out, so do not do anything mischievous! Got that?" Amu shouted and snatched her clothes from the closet. She went out of the room slamming the door behind her and dashed down the stairs cursing.

Ikuto looked down on the ground with a painful look…

_-Amu's house, toilet: 8.20am-_

Amu's reflection stared back at her. "what am I getting angry for…" she thought.

Amu walked out of the toilet in a new set of fresh clothes with a cute red hair tie that complimented her pink hair. Amu then went back up to her room to check on Ikuto. She slowly opened the door to her room and her eyes met Ikuto's. Both blushed slightly.

"You look cute" Ikuto commented.

Hearing this, Amu blushed more. She tried to say a thank you but was interrupted by the doorbell. Amu hesitated. As she turned her body away from Ikuto to answer the door, Amu caught a glimpse of Ikuto's smiling face changing into a painful look.

Amu dashed down the stairs and answered the door. The person who stood there was none other than Tadase. Amu smiled up to him and told him to give her a moment. Stunned by Amu's beauty, Tadase stood outside Amu's door gaping. Amu went back into the house and took her small bag pack.

She was about to go out of the house, when she remembered Ikuto. Worried, Amu looked up wondering if he was alright. That was when she felt someone hold her hand. She looked up expecting it to be Ikuto, but it was Tadase. Disappointed, Amu silently left the house with tadase. Ikuto, hearing the door close, took his violin casing and jumped out of the window…

"Where are we going?" Amu asked.

"You haven't had your breakfast yet right? So first, we shall grab something to eat." Tadase replied. The couple continued walking until they reached a small Taiyaiki stand. "Want some Taiyaki?" Tadase turned and asked Amu. Amu turned to smile at him and nodded her head. Each had one and the couple continued to walk hand in hand. Yet, Amu felt uneasy. Her heart ached. She was missing something.

The couple passed by a music shop and something caught Amu's eye. A violin. An image of Ikuto in pain appeared in her head. All of a sudden, her vision got blurry. Tears fell down her rosy cheeks and she stopped walking. She touched her face wondering why she was crying. Tadase noticed her crying and hugged her.

"You okay?" Tadase consoled.

"… I… am… sorry… I am… sorry…" Amu sobbed into Tadase's chest.

"You… you've got to do something important right? Go." Tadase softly said in Amu's ear.

Amu thankfully looked up at Tadase's face and he let her go. She ran and ran with all her might back to her house. When she reached her house, she ran up to her room and slammed it open.

"IKUTO!" Amu shouted.

He was not there. She looked high and low for him, but he was gone. Amu flopped onto the ground wanting to cry, until she heard the sound of a violin. It was coming from the roof. Teary, Amu went to the balcony and looked up.

"…Ikuto…" Amu mumbled. Ikuto's sharp ears heard his name and his hands stopped playing the violin.

"…Amu… what are u doing here?" Ikuto asked as he jumped down from the roof to the balcony. Realizing Amu was teary; Ikuto reached for Amu's face and wiped away her tears. He rested his head on her's and looked into Amu's eye. Amu got lost in his eyes and could not look away.

"Missed me already?" Ikuto teased.

Amu snapped back into reality and pushed Ikuto away. Reddening, Amu shouted, "Baka!"

"Joking!" Ikuto laughed. Amu glared at Ikuto and went back into her room. With her back facing Ikuto, a small smile broke on her face. She wondered why her heart leapt for joy.

Just then, the main door clicked open.

"Amu- Chan~! We're HOME!" Mr. Hinamori, Mrs. Hinamori and Ami shouted from below.

"Shoots! Hide in the closet!" And once again, Ikuto got pushed into the closet.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! Pls review! Thanks!


End file.
